We Found Wonderland
by LITERALLYLEN
Summary: Dawn recognizes the mess of plum colored hair and the grey eyes that were once so filled with fire and fury and a righteous sort of resolve. / A series of unconnected one shots about various shippings, based off of requests prompted to me by the readers. Please R&R3
1. All Nighter (MayDrew)

"YOU!"

With a start that almost makes him drop the vase in his hands, Drew turns around to find his surly looking fiancé glaring daggers straight at him.

"Me?"

"You thief!" She shrieks, hands perched on her hips, and mouth twisted up in a distinct sort of disapproval.

"Is this the part where you say I stole your heart?" He goads with a cocked brow, resuming their unpacking. "Because babe, that line gets old after the millionth recital."

"Wha? Na—no that is not what I was going to say," May scoffs— just a bit flustered with a lovely shade of pink touching the tops of her delicate cheekbones. "You ate the last spring role!" she accuses emphatically, almost tripping over the over a dozen boxes that are strewn across their newly furnished living room.

Drew can't help but be endeared by her and her everythingness.

"Yes, yes I did," He confirms distractedly. "I also dipped it into some spicy mustard and drank a bottle of water while I was at it… Your point?"

"That was mine Hayden! I called dibs!"

"I remember no such thing," Drew sniffs haughtily, moving to rearrange the decorations on their mantel. (And yeah, it's still fucking insane to Drew that he's become so domestic that he's got a mantel over the fireplace that the woman he loves more than any other had insisted was absolutely crucial to have if they were to move in together—probably for really romantical love making sessions in front of it's flames with the bliss of no worries of anyone barging in on them, or griping if they were being to loud—Which by the way, Dawn honestly had no right in complaining about considering her track record with her and Paul's "not a thing," thing.)

"Oh, yuh huh you do!" Drew seriously wouldn't be surprised if May were to begin stomping her feet and pouting up a storm like a spoiled five year old who didn't get to buy her favorite pokemon plush, if the childishly cross expression on her pretty face is anything to go by. (And honestly how could one woman be so adorable and sexy all at once.) "You were eating your gross rice and chickpea monstrosity, and I said that I'll be right back to get some of the boxes in the spare room, and to save it for me! And then I come here, and I find this! This breach of all we've built together!"

"Seriously? All we built together has been uprooted over this?" He deadpans.

"Don't you try to change the subject you stealing stealer who steals!"

"The woman I've chosen the rest of my days with ladies and gentlemen."

"I'll take your intentional dodge as an admission," She scoffs, arms crossed tight against her chest.

With an exasperated roll of the eyes, Drew considers her words— completely disregarding May's hyperbolic attitude. And yeah, he may or may not remember a similar conversation as she'd described occurring only ten minutes prior. But to be quite honest… , Drew was barely listening. May's got on one of his oversized t-shirts… and nothing else. So yeah, he should definitely not be expected to be paying anything any mind while his beyond gorgeous fiancé is sitting there, impossibly long legs put out for display, and one perfectly tanned shoulder bare where the shirt has slipped right off, effectively derailing Drew's thoughts to how he'd kissed across her collar bone just earlier that night, nibbling on the hinge of her neck and jaw while she writhed beneath him, teasing her mercilessly.

Dear Mew does he love this girl, so Really and truly, he should've never been expected to remember anything— let alone something as juvenile as dibs— if his beyond gorgeous partner is right there looking all preciously determined with her hair pulled back into a messy knot atop her head, excited over the prospect of fixing what is now their home.

"Well, even if I did remember that such a discussion had taken place-"

"It did, and you know it Hayden!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, is there?."

Drew's sure that he's won the argument and they could just move on, until he catches the glint in May's eyes—a glint that always means trouble.

"Is that right?"

Suddenly, an onslaught of fingers are piercing into Drew's ribs, wiggling and tickling him into submission. "Apologize!" May demands, an effortless grin of her own swept across her lovely face.

And yeah, maybe he should just admit that it was his bad.. But the thing is, Drew's stubbornness has always been too rigid for his own good…

"Never you dweeb!"

"Says the weenie extraordinaire!"

Them's fighting words Maple!"

"Bring it!"

Drew tickles back harder, and May shimmies around so much that she ends up jabbing him in the eye, ramming straight into his chest, and effectively sprawling them—all long limbs and crooked angles—onto the wooden floorboards.

"Just say you're sorry!" May presses, breathless laughter starting to gargle her words while Drew just gazes down at her.

""S not my fault you didn't take it with you Maple.! It's a poochyena eat poochyena world!"

"Oh come off it pretty boy," she giggles, kneeing him lightly in the abdomen enough that he tenses, giving her the chance to switch their positions once again, so that she's back on top.

"My have the tables turned," she taunts with one of her most dazzling smiles, dimples in full effect, and crinkles around her pretty blue eyes.

"I like how you think I'm at all opposed to this position," he leers with a pixilated gleam.

"Perv!" She scolds, smacking his side playfully. "Now admit that I won!"

"Never!"

Somehow, amidst all the writhing bodies and choked peals of laughter, Drew flips her over— slight body beneath his own, with May's wrists pinned over her head.

"Now, now. Come what May?" Drew most definitely does not laugh raucously at his own pun.

"You're awful, and I'm calling off the wedding," she barbs in turn—wiggling underneath him to try and get loose.

"Oh, you love me really." Drew preens like the Meowth who's gotten into the cream.

"Lies and slander!" She waggles her tongue between her teeth, and Drew dips down to bite it teasingly.

"Hmm, now isn't this cute," the pair scramble away from each other, utterly stunned once spotting the tall, purple haired man lounging against their doorframe. "Hoenn's darlings in the midst of some G rated hanky-panky. Now that's rich."

May completely reddens, totally flustered, while Drew just rolls back his entire head in annoyance.

"OH Harley!" May tries to smile, but it just comes out as an awkward grimace. "I forgot that you're dropping off the boxes tonight."

"OH don't mind me girlfriend," Harley crows with an emphatic flailing to his arm. "You two do your thang, I'll just sit back with some popcorn, get some deats to pass along to coordinator's weekly."

Drew just glares, yet again astounded to how Soledad could find a single redeemable quality to him.

"Ooo, looks like Drewy over here isn't much for sharing," Harley sings with _way too much glee. "How precious."_

 _May lets out a breathy little chuckle, sounding uncomfortable as all get out._

 _"_ _Kay, thanks for coming round," Drew starts to stand, helping may up along with him. "But you can definitely see your way out now."_

 _"_ _How totally rude! I'd expect much more from the reigning prince and princess of coordinating. Hmm, no, no, no, this just won't do! But it's fine, seeing that we're al living in my hometown of slateport, I'm sure you'll make it up to me! Ain't that right buttercup?"_

 _"_ _Oh— Ah yeah, definitely. It's gonna be totally ace with us and Soledad all being in the same town and everything."_

 _"_ _Maybe subtracting one," Drew corrects snidely, taken aback when Harley starts to pinch his cheeks mockingly— it'll be an eternally sensitive spot that even as an adult, the other man still towers over him._

 _"_ _Oh Drewy hun, I know your little remarks are just how you show your love!"_

 _Drew smacks his hand away, totally exasperated._

 _"_ _Are you about done?"_

"Depends," Harley squawks, _way_ to affable grin painted across his sharp features. "Are you guys about done swapping spit around me? Or is that going to forever be a regular occurrence in the May and Drew show?"

"Works in getting rid of you," Drew harrumphs, taking May's hand, and pushing her closer to him— just always preferring to have some sort of contact with her.

"OH, that is just so totally rude you little sour patch!" Harley shouts, flailing around risibly. "Cookie! I just don't get how you can deal with his rotten attitude all day, everyday!"

"OH nO, he's a big old marshmallow really," May chirps, completely earnest. "You just gotta know how to—"

"May! remember how we discussed how certain things just stay between us, and _only_ us."

"OH right," May giggles with the pads of her fingers touching her lips. "Oh you just get so adorably flustered whenever I talk about anything intimate."

"May!" Drew winces, pained.

"Huh," Harley scoffs, weight slung to his left hip. "As if I don't get a front row seat every time you guys are even in a ten foot radius of each other—OH hey, I know that look Drewy! The one eyed squint, and the teeth. Well your "I'm about to kill Harley," look has no place here, i'll see my way out now. Just promise not to christen every room in this place, kay? We'd like to visit without the residual specs haunting us! And I know how moody you get without your daily dose of my scintillating company! Toodles!"

Drew tries to skewer a whole in the spot where Harley was just standing, while May just giggles at him.

"I want to banish him, no. No I want to banish all of them. All of our friends, we can make knew ones. May, we're a catch!" Drew insists, continuing to glare at the now shut door as if it has personally offended him and all he stood for.

" Oh totally, this's our castle babe, we can banish whom ever we like," May balances on her tiptoes, and smacks an exasperated kiss onto his cheek. Drew can barely contain the glee that's dancing in his eyes at the thought of this being their own personal castle— just for the two of them— causing another swell of fondness to pound in his chest.

"Well maybe we can give'm another chance," Drew relents, melting into how May's locked her arms around his neck, and is smiling up at him with all the love in the world shining unadulteratedly in her lovely eyes. "I mean they did help us move _all_ those boxes and junk."

May hums her agreement while he presses his forehead against her own.

"What a generous king," she goads, words hugged with fondness.

"You are such a dork."

"Hey! That's queen dork to you Mr!"

"I'm only marrying you to get a divorce," he deadpans, decidedly unimpressed. "Just a heads up."

"Love you too hot stuff," she crows, moving down to pick up one of the packages. "Now c'mon we said we'd get done with the kitchen before bed, and we need to stay on schedule if this place is ever gonna be livable Hayden."

May shoots him a grin at the mutinous _"tease_ ," he huffs under his breath before following suit.

Setting the final glass into the display cabinet, May looks around at the nearly complete room.

"Hey Drew, where's the wallpaper?"

"Hmm, what wall paper?" Drew asks while neatly arranging the coffee mugs in the cupboard over the sink.

"You know, the one with all the flowers on it. The one we said we'd keep for the kitchen."

"Wait, wait," Drew pivots on his heals so quick that his hair starts sticking up. "You were serious about that?"

"Yeees," May sets down the pair of sisters in her hands and stands straight to level her gaze with Drew's. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"May, babe!" It's Drew's turn to start thrashing his arms out with no true purpose but to get across his point. "You actually wanted to lather up our kitchen with some hideous floral print!"

"It was not "hideous" Drew," May scoffs airily.

"Oh hoe yes it was! I thought you showed it to me for us to get a good kick out of it or something!"

"My grandmother's house back in Johto is practically made up of that same exact print from wall to wall."

Drew's expression goes pained. "And as a devotee of tasteful things I will pray for her even in my sleep, but May—love of my life, stars of my night— You as a world renowned coordinator known for the beautiful attacks of her Pokemon— You must know that it's not exactly a print that's… Well, erm… Pleasing to the eye?"

"Well I liked it," May sniffs. "And I think I should be able to choose considering that you've practically decided on all the other decor."

"I thought we were under the silent consensus that I was the artful one in this relationship, and you're just the arm candy I get to show off whenever we go out…?" The glower she gives him right then is murderous, and Drew seriously fears for his well being. "Hey, woe just kidding babe, you're wonderful!"

"You are such a tool!"

"A tool who loves you and appreciates your intellect over all else?"

"Nope just a tool," she barks with a cuffing to the back of his head. "Hmm, I've got an idea."

Drew rubs the tender spot while peering down at her.

"Does it include anything like punching me again?"

"I wish," she snipes. "But what about an all nighter! You, and me, first one to fall asleep loses."

Drew nods.

"SO if I win, we get to paint the kitchen which ever color I prefer?"

"Spot on! But of course, we both realized that's totally metaphorical, considering you're a total lug, who's gonna weep over my prowls."

"Charming," he says flatly. "You're a charming person you know that Maple?"

"Who needs charm when you're the inevitable winner," May counters, pompous as all get out.

"I haven't even agreed to the competition yet, don't ya think you're counting your eggs a little early?"

"B-bu-buck, buck, buck buck. Someone sounds chicken that he's gonna lose." she taunts in lieu of a reply.

"Fine," Drew grits out through clenched teeth. "Prepare to lose Maple."

"Bring it on Hayden!" She sneers. "Imma gonna go pick out some pattern swatches."

 **~Hour 1~**

Drew is fine. Really, he's doing great. Admittedly, Drew's ordinarily the one in the duo who is knocked out right when he collapses onto their king sized mattress, (Unless of course he was promised a little something before bed… May's always been much more the night owl, watching some drama on Pokeflix, or finishing an extra chapter of which ever book she's particularly engrossed in. Or occasionally fixing herself a little late night snack.

No, Drew is almost always past out by ten, eleven at the latest, and starts his days bright an early. ) But the clock just ticked midnight, and Drew isn't even the least bit drowsy. He's determined to beat May in this little game of theirs, and put his permanent marking on this home. Proof that he's in this for the long hall. So he takes another sip of his iced lemonade, (both he and May having had come to the consensus that caffeine or anything of the likes would be cheating,) and flips open the next chapter to Brendan Birch's latest publication about a unique flock of flying type pokemon that have begun not only migrating to Hoenn from Sinnoh during the colder months, but also permanently staying.

The first time he tried starting to read the study had been only a few months after the whole debacle after Brendan's feelings for May were admitted, and it was still to sour to read. But now he's begun to consider Brendan a true friend, and the research is admittedly riveting.

So yeah, it's all going good, until a waft of something sweet starts oozing from the battlegrounds. And he has to steal his nerves to find out what sort of wicked plan May's got under her designer sleeves—a hot mess most probably.

What Drew does not expect to find is May—clad in a apron reading "Kiss the Chef—wrist deep in

sugar and cinnamon cloaked doe.

"OH hello love o'mine," her smile is something slow and predatory, a grin that would under other circumstances make Drew's toes curl.

"What's going on here?" Drew asks curtly, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach by the pleasant aroma.

"OH nothing Andrew," May shrugs blithely, needling the use of his full name just to get a rise out of him. "I just thought that I needed some sustenance, ya know? And I was like, what'd be better than whipping up some macaroons that none other than Serena, a Kalos native, taught me personally! You know which ones I'm talking about right Drew? The ones with the pecha berry filling, member?"

His stomach drops.

"Those are my favorite."

"OH! Really?" May's brows shoot up in counterfeit surprise. "Oh, well you can always have one darling, I mean I understand the craving."

Drew eyes her suspiciously, if not a bit hopeful. (His mouth is already watering at the thought of biting into one of their doey goodness.) "Really? You'd let me eat one after you were done baking them?"

"OH yes, of course! What do you take me for, some sort of Cretan?" Drew doesn't ease up on his glaring. "OH, well there's obviously that little caveat where you'd have to forfeit," and there it is. Spoken in a sickeningly sweet croon. Far to loftily if Drew has anything to say about it. "Oh don't look so sour, that's an obvious given."

"You really are an evil one," Drew toots with the shaking of his head, and with all the strength he can muster, he swaggers out. Determined to meet his challenge head on.

"Alrighty then, i'll be here when you buckle!" May chirps out from behind him.

~Hour 4.5~

The bell of the oven dings.

Simpering, May pulls out the wonderful smelling macaroons, practically tasting victory as she sets the tray onto the marble countertop.

"Oh _Drew!_ " she sings mockingly to nowhere in particular. "Last chance, they smell heavenly if I do say so myself!"

It's not long until May hears the pitter pat of footsteps coming down their staircase. sHe can already see what print she'd like for the walls after he gives up.

"They do smell pretty good," Drew remarks, inflating May's ego all the more.

"I know and you cou—Wh-what are you doing!" May chokes on her own spit, face flushed with heat.

"What's wrong babe?" Drew leers—and oh fuck him. Fuck Andrew Hayden to the deepest recesses of hell.

"Y—You're naked Drew," She all but rebukes. Hating how her voice trembles with irritation.

"Oh? Am I?" He plays dumb, fluttering his ridiculous lashes and stretching one of his arms behind his head with a cocky grin— a move only working to accentuate his muscled, and lithe physique.

Fuck!

Fuck, fuck fuck.

Fuck!

All May could do is watch him. Powerless to retaliate.

"I hate you."

Drew's smile is something cunning and dangerous and has no right to look so damn sexy, making May's mind go straight into the gutter.

Slowly—far to slowly that no way it's anything but deliberate—Drew snags the cup of milk May had poured to tease him with. Gulping it down with reverends, and swiping off the white remains from his cupids bow lips—his tongue poking out to swipe across the corner of his mouth.

"Smells good babe," May goes back to glaring as Drew comes closer—so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and could spot every lovely line on his alabaster skin. So close, that all May has to do is reach out, and curl her hands around Drew's neck, and just kiss him senseless—forgetting all about this ridiculous challenge. "I can't wait to eat them in our nicely painted kitchen."

Oh! Wait, no!

No! No! No!

, No! May hates him.

Drew pecks a fleeting kiss onto her lips, and in turn, May determinedly does not take an eye full of his perfectly chiseled ass as he saunters out.

Okay—so maybe just a quick glance.

"You know that I won't back down Hayden!"

"Bring it on Babe!" Drew parrots her earlier words with not so much of a flicker back to where May is left standing dumbfounded.

And oh Mew, May really does kind of hate him—Or just really, really love him—she hasn't decided quite yet.

 **~Hour 6~**

Drew is screwed.

He is royally and supremely fucked.

Okay, so maybe the whole walking around naked thing until May surrenders may have gone a bit nuclear—But May had to go ahead and bring out the big guns.

He's in love with a wicked master mind, truly.

"You don't mind right Drew?" May asks with hooded eyes as she folds back so that her spine is perfectly arced—ass up, and hands flat on the ground.

Drew may or may not swallow down a noise that should only be squeaked out in the middle of sexy times, not by just watching a totally spandex clad May doing her daily yoga regiment—her long dancer limbs stretched out and flexing in ways that make Drew whimper with arousal.

"Ye—yeah, why would I have a problem. This is both of our room…You do your thing, and I'll just sit here. reading."

Drew pretends that May isn't smirking imperiously at him, as if she's already won…Which maybe she already has— he has no clue.

"Good, I'd hate it if you had to race out or something because I was making you uncomfortable." May curls into herself, and effortlessly moves into curling both legs behind her head—a noise that should be illegal pouring from her perfectly plump lips all the while.

"Erm—na—nope. It's all good. I'm fine. No worries."

"Oh good!" she crows.

A spell of silence drapes over them, and Drew starts to think that he can actually survive this little stalemate they've got going on for the next hour—just until the sun comes up-but then, no. Just no! May is not allowed to just stretch back like that— inviting Drew to join her down there.

wicked, wicked mastermind.

"Okay, that's it!" Drew yells out, throwing aside the book he's lost interest in hours ago, and stomps to where May's blinking owlishly up at him, as if she hasn't a clue to what she was just in the midst of doing.

"You're cheating!" Drew charges. He knows that he may look a little like an angry Soledad right about now—hands on his hips, and a firmly set jaw—but he doesn't care. These are unfair grounds.

"Now, now Andrew," May takes her dandy time to stand back up in all her glistening glory. "There was nothing that stipulated that I couldn't perform my morning workout. After all it is the morning, is it not?"

"no—You know. This is not!" Okay, so Drew is kind of flabbergasted, but could you blame him? "This is wholly inappropriate Maple!"

"Alls fair in love and war."

"I am not gonna back down," Drew forces out, hoping May could just understand his determination and just let him have this.

"Neither am I," she instead contends. And really? Should Drew be surprised? This is May Maple he's talking about here. The girl composed of fire and steel. His rival since he was twelve years old. The girl who's never backed down from any sort of challenge, someone who'd gives her all in anything she deems worthy.

The girl he fell in love with without even knowing it.

"Well, maybe this is the wrong decision all together!" Drew barks out. He has no clue where the sudden intensity of the situation came from, but he doesn't bother trying to figure it out. Just swivels around, and locks himself into their master bath, leaving in his wake a totally befuddled May.

 **~Hour 6.5~**

May's at a complete loss of words, petrified by the desperate edge that had suddenly lilted Drew's tone.

She just stands there—feeling as if someone has just skewered her raw, while an unnerving amount of guilt burrowed somewhere deep inside her gut. Eventually though, she shakes her self out of the trance and scurries to the door that Drew had found refuge behind.

"Drew?" sHe panics just slightly, it feeling like her lungs have just been lodged in her throat as she wrapped against the wooden partition. "Can, Can i come in? Please."

Another beat passes.

The door eventually swings open, a guilt ridden looking Drew standing on the other side—all sunken eyes, and a throbbing bottom lip, obviously having been worried raw.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that," Drew stutters out, making May all the more floundered. He's always been the calm, cool, and collected half in their little duo. He rarely, if ever permits himself to be in any way vulnerable.

"No, don't apologize. I''m sorry for whatever I did to make you-"

"DOn't," Drew quickly interjects, taking May's dandy hands into his large ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "You did nothing wrong."

His eyes are boring into May's with a fierceness that takes her off guard.

"Then what-"

"When I was younger— before my mom passed—" He chokes a little at that, but plows forward, for May if not anything else. "She and my dad had a lot of small arguments. Ridiculous spats, like who finished the milk carton and didn't replace it, or who's turn it was to do the laundry—Just stupid, mundane things." May nods, silently nudging him to continue, knowing full and well how difficult of a relationship words and Drew ordinarily had. "Well, eventually small, insignificant squabbles turned into big ones. And before they could reconcile for the last time— She past away— and May— May I never want anything like that to ever happen to us!"

"Hey, hey now," May cups his face into her hands, knowing it in her heart that he's the most precious person in the world to her. Drew, I swear to you that nothing of the sorts will ever happen to us. I love you with all my being. You must know that."

The corners of his mouth turn up into the smallest of grins, and he wraps his arms around her waste in a desperate sort of intimacy. "All I know is that I love you more than I will ever love anything in the world May. You make me happier then I've ever been each and every day."

"Then why are you so worried?" May almost laments.

"Because i don't want us to be moving to fast, and you realize that you never really needed me," his voice cracks, and May sees an echo of a boy on the beach, hiding all his insecurities beneath layers of bravado and an untouchable sheen of perfection. This boy she loves so endlessly.

"Never, ever even think that my losing interest is a possibility," she chides, moving even closer. "Drew, I'm in this for the next eon. I don't care how many stupid fights we have—That'l never alter. Okay?"

Drew's lips curve up into a ghost of a smile, but never reach his lovely eyes. And May wonders if he'll ever truly understand just how greatly she adores him.

She just opts to kiss him, tries to convey all the words she can't speak out loud.

"I love you Drew, always have, always will." sHe breathes out against his lips, tendrils of her warm breath skirting over them.

They sand there, holding onto one another with all their might, until May thinks that Drew might begin to comprehend how true her words ring for tonight at the very least.

They compromise on painting the walls a soft eggshell, and ask iris to paint a little mural on it to represent their friends and their story.

When they grow older—married with kids—May and Drew let Allie and Nick add onto the collage with their own creations.

And every day and night they remind each other that they love each other with all they have, "Always have, and always will," making sure that there is no doubt in either of their minds.

 **Author's Note: Yaaaaas first one complete! This is a revamp of something I've done on TUmblr, and if you'd like to follow me, my new account is CoordinatorPrincessMay lol XD**

 **Fam I love love love prompts, they're the only thing that give me inspiration tbh, I rarely if ever actually write my own ideas. SO I'd really really appreciate that!**

 **Oh and PS, Allie and Nick come form the amazing tumblr account PKMN-Downtheline. lol**

 **All My Love, and hoping to hear from you soon!**

 **~Len**


	2. Soulmate Theory (MayDrew)

**Author's Note: Thank you so so much for BRNTVM for being the first darling to review! And then Hybrid of fate, and St Elmo's fire! I truly appreciate it!**

 **And remember guys, this's based completely off prompts you give me! You can totally send them through PM, reviews down below, or Tumblr message, I'm CoordinatorPrincess**

 **.-**

 **Soulmate Theory**

 **.-**

 **.-**

"Because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is looking at the ground."

-Anonymous

*-.*

"She's odd," is the only thought running through the young boy's mind when they first meet.

The bright Hoenn sun beats down against the asphalt, rays dancing over his chartreuse hair, and heating the nape of his neck. Instead of playing hopscotch or tether ball with the students in his year, Drew sits alone on the bench skirting the edges of the playground area of their school building. Being the new student in a town where everyone knows everyone makes it all the more difficult to be welcomed by other children…Which in turn results with very lonely recess periods. Other kids smile and wave his way, But Drew's never been the one to take that second step into actually introducing himself to them— ("My reserved little prince," his mother had always chirped before tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear, eyes teeming with a bright effervescence that's conspicuously skipped right past him.)

Drew's eyes flicker to the clock over the door that leads back into the classroom, wondering how much longer he's forced to sit here. What he most definitely doesn't expect is for someone to pounce up right in front of him, all bright affability and spindly limbs tanned from the late summer sun.

"Can I help you?" He questions with an imperious tilt of his pale head.

"I'm May maple," she introduces pridefully, as if her simple name would cause a beam of light to break through the barrier of gloom so obviously clung to his small form.

"Alright… and why should I care?"

"Hey!" in an instance, the girl in the pink, frilly dress glares at him with a sudden fire behind her pretty, blue eyes. "NO need to be rude Mr! I'm being nice!" She rocks back on her heels, smirk curving the edges of her mouth, and long pigtails gliding down her back as she ever so boastfully gestures towards the star shaped, laminated badge pinned onto her chest.

"I'm the kindness police this week," she tells him with an obvious undercurrent of pride. "So Imma gonna be your new bestest friend! So you gotta tell me your name or else we can't be bestest friends like we're s'pose to!"

"And what if I don't wanna be bestest friends?" He counters loftily, which only makes May glare at him all the harder.

"Listen here Mr Sourpatch! I'm the nicest nice police, and your all alone, and we're gonna be best friends so you can be happy whether you like it or not!" Suddenly, the heat in her face fades, and May steps back demurely— smiling prettily at Drew with her hands knotted behind her back. "So let's go play, m'kay?"

Stunned, and effectively placated, Drew just nods.

"Fine, but i'm never gonna like it." He harrumphs, to which May just sticks out her tongue at him tauntingly, while offering her hand out. Drew only hesitates for a moment, unsure if he and May— who's so obviously a whirlwind of vibrance and kinetic energy— could actually meld favorably as friends, but soon enough May just huffs irritably at him, snatching his hand into her own, and leads them towards the jungle gym.

Consequently, Drew pretends he doesn't feel a strange fluttering in his stomach.

~.-~

Years pass, they grow up, grow older. They go through happiness and heartaches in equal measures, but no matter what, have always had one another right besides them, the bedrock to their adolescence, and beyond. That fateful day in the gymnasium sparked the cultivation of the deepest bond either one of them have ever nurtured. May and Drew are unquestionable fixtures in one another's lives, no matter what form that may constitute.

He's no longer fearful of May's effulgent effervescence, in comparison to his despising the limelight in any situation, and for her part, May can understand Drew in all the words he doesn't say better than anyone else he's ever come to know— rivaling even his mother.

Rumors constantly orbit around the pair, mostly in relation to their romantic state. People just can't wrap their minds around the idea that such a pair— both bbeautiful, popular, and constantly in one another's orbits— haven't taken that extra step.

Drew'd like to pretend that he thought the idea of he and May even holding hands was stomach churning, but in all honesty, his stomach was more like doing gymnastic routines whenever she'd dimple up at him, eyes shimmering, and tittering over some offhanded comment he dryly blurted out.

But that's just it, even if Drew feels his chest pound as rapidly as a humming bird's wings whenever May so much as smiled at him— She for her part, most definitely does not reciprocate… Or maybe she's just really good at hiding it.

"You'll never know until you share with her your feelings Drew," Soledad— former neighbor turned closest friend— needles. Drew can picture the exact way she was rolling her eyes through the receiver.

~.-~

"'S just," May runs a hand through her hair, a nervous tick Drew's had memorized about her since they were children. "My dad thinks I'm a total airhead! I swear! He seriously told me that I should just settle for a college in Hoenn, just _in case_. Like I'm gonna move to my dorm and break down crying for'm and mom. Like I'm a ten year old again!"

Drew cocks a brow at her.

"If I'm not mistaken Maple, weren't you ten when you cried to go back home after one week of sleep away camp?"

"Hey!" She squawks, hands flying to her hips. "That was cause I thought Harley was gonna put worms in my cookie doe! And besides, it was only like two years later that I went to cheer camp for the entire summer before high school!"

"Yeah, well cause you had Dawn with you. There's no one from home living at Lumiose."

"Oh Mew, please don't tell me you're taking his side," she balks, standing rigid in front of him.

"Course not Maple," Drew let's out a little chuckle, moving off the hood of the car he was leaning up against, and stands right before her.

"You're gonna do brilliantly in that posh, dramatic arts school. And Lumiose is the perfect city for you." Drew swings out his hand, clasping it around May's, giving her a meaningful squeeze. "DOn't let anyone make you think otherwise."

May's face softens, eyes glimmering with something Drew can't quite make out.

"You always know exactly what to say, _weenie_."

"Wimp," he retaliates with no bite.

The peal of laughter she lets out just then is something golden.

May hooks her arms around Drew's neck, hugging him close. Drew tries to reciprocate without getting lost in the coconut sent that tickles his nostrils, or without letting any words slip out that aren't exactly what a _best friend_ would say.

Words like he thinks she's the most beautiful, brilliant girl on the face of this planet. Or that Lumiose is lucky to add the brightest light of them all to their city. Or that he's gonna miss her like crazy, that he really doesn't want her to leave. That Drew can't imagine his mornings without her smiling face, or days intermittently punctuated with her snarky remarks, or optimistic attitude. That Drew simply can not imagine his life without her in it.

But no.

Those are words that someone who is merely a best friend would never say. So all he does is hold her a little closer, and hope that May— in her ever denseness— doesn't pay it any mind.

And oh fuck…

Drew's gonna have to tell her.

Damn Soledad, always knowing what needs to get done.

~.-~

It's an unusually cool night, a soft breeze lashing against bare skin of the flock of people spilling into the yard of the large, Birch estate— deep into the woods of Little Root.

Their year's just graduated, and a celebration is called for.

Feeling the buzz of his surroundings, Drew heads towards where he suspects he'll find May in this throng of overly excited ex-classmates, determined in finally speaking his piece. TO tell her the truth, and face whatever may result.

He slides open the door to the balcony, finding the lovely brunette exactly where he expected her to be.

Immediately, May pivots around to face the interloper, shoulders slumping in relief once recognizing him threw the darkness.

"Hey you," the corners of her lips turn up into the smallest of smiles, and Drew can't take his eyes off of her. The light of the full moon drenches over the newly pronounced high school graduate, permeating against her creamy toned skin, and tracing the delicate curve of her cheekbone. In that moment, with her hair seeming as if silver silk, and her bright oceans of blue being the only true color of that night, Drew feels absolutely certain in his goal for tonight.

"You okay Hayden?" May asks.

"Oh, me?…Yeah, um. Yeah, I'm fine," he assures, moving so that they're standing shoulder to shoulder while staring at the boundless night sky, dressed in starlight and shadow. "I suppose I should be asking you that, considering the fact that you're typical the life of the party at these sort of things, and you're out here hiding form your adoring crowd."

"Oh come off it," she gives him a breathy little chuckle before hip checking him.

"NO seriously Maple," Drew forces her to meet his gaze, moving to interlace their fingers like so many times before. "Something's eating you up," he states matter of factly. "You know you can talk to me about it."

"No, I know Drew," she squeezes his hand in emphasis. "…I guess I'm just not really in the mood to go in there and say goodbye to everyone." May says in a pale imitation of her ordinarily buoyant timbre, eyes flickering back above them, as if she couldn't bare to stare at him for any longer.

And in an instance, Drew takes notice of the small things that he is usually attuned to noticing about her. Like the dark circles that ring her eyes, exposing a night of restless slumber. And the way she crosses her fingers over one another, a tendency she has had sense childhood, to convey nervousness.

"What's going on May? Seriously." Drew asks, posture stiffened, and moving all the closer to her.

"It's nothing," May answers, rote. "Don't even sweat it! Let's just go back in there, huh? I bet Dawn wants some help flirting up Paul or something—" Drew's hand circles around her wrist gingerly, noting the slight trimmer in her words, and how they negate her untruths of being perfectly fine.

"May,"" Drew crosses his arms, and glares down at the young woman, communicating all he needs to in the simple utterance of her familiar name on his lips.

"Drew," she counters with forced bravado.

"We don't lie to each other, never have, never will. Now c'mon, tell me. You still nervous about moving to school?"

Her expression falls, and Drew reckons he's hit the nail on the head.

"'s justt… Drew maybe my dad's right. I've never been outside of Hoenn by myself! Let alone Napaj and into another country! How do I expect myself to go off living in some dorm, thousands of miles away, in some city that I've never even been to…In fact how do I expect my self to eve-"

"May!" Drew interrupts swiftly, trying to ignore the surge of guilt running through his veins (thinking it was right to admit his feelings to her in such a state, and completely disregarding the fear that's swallowed her whole over the past few weeks.) "You're gonna going to do brilliantly, everything will be fine." Is all he could think of to say in reassurance.

"How do you know that," May retaliates, stomping her foot in front of her, making Drew feel like he's been thrust back over a decade ago, standing in front of the pigtail wearing niceness police who'd soon enough become the most vital person in his world. "For all you know I could end up flunking right out of school. I could get shot while walking down the street at night. I could-"

"Yeah, sure those things could happen." Drew agrees with a shrug of the shoulders.

"

May quirks her brow at her long time friend, spoofed.

"You know you should really work on your pep talks Andrew."

Drew chuckles at the dry way in which she tells him so, but continues to speak none-the-less.

"Let me finish Maple," he insists, receiving a role of the eyes in response. "Sure those things could happen, but they won't. You're gonna go to Lumiose city, you're gonna be the best damn drama major that school has ever seen, then you're gonna go off to star in your own critically acclaimed movie, or sitcoms or whatever…And i'm gonna be there for you the entire time, saying that I knew you when."

Despite her even realizing it, a small grin etches into the brunette's features, her confidence being immediately restored by his simple words, he always having that effect on her.

"You really are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you know that."

"yeah, I'm pretty awesome." He shrugs with a crooked grin.

May shakes her head before pulling him into an embrace, one that is a bit to long to constitute a simple thank you between friends, but neither minds. She wants to remember the strength he has held for her in the past decade of their lives, and the way he will always be the person she trusts the most in this screwed up world. And in turn, May feels the warmth that emanates from her, the light, the joy. He takes in the sent of coconuts, which seems to be permanently attached to her skin. And he remembers the fact that he would rather see her confident again, than disclose his feelings for her.

He's resolved in his decision.

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" May mutters against his chest, yet unwilling to let go of her closest friend, her confidant.

"It shouldn't," he agrees. "We've still got weeks until you leave."

Neither speak again for moments that seem to drag on for another eon, both clawing for the need to stay interlocked in such a manner…But eventually, the sounding of a truck pulls them out of the world that they had inhabited for those few precious seconds, and she tugs away. She states that she should at least attempt to mingle with the friends that will be leaving soon, and he agrees. Although, he decides in staying on that lonely balcony, and cleansing himself of any thoughts of them as anything more than friends…Perhaps they were never destined for such a fate….Though before he could become to shrouded in thoughts of them never vein anything more than what they are, he feels a tug against his shoulder.

Drew turns to find her before him, and in an instant, he feels her plump lips dance across his own.

"Thanks," is all the angelic beauty speaks prior to walking back into the home.

~.-~

The final weeks of summer come and go in a haze, comprised of no extraordinary events, or particularly memorable moments. The weeks were filled with nothing but the same. Days spent relaxing at their favorite little cafe, and nights partying with friends. Nothing changes, they're still the best of friends, and that little kiss outside Brendan's home— no matter how amazing it was— shifted nothing because neither spoke of it again.

drew's the one to drop off May to the airport, her parents out of town on some business trip, and max still away at camp.

She makes him swear to call her each and every night, ensuring that the distance has no effect on their friendship. Drew of course obliges, unable to picture a life where he couldn't talk to her on a daily basis.

And for a while, the system works. They chat every night, having worked out the time zone differences.

They still obtain the easiness their friendship had always held, since the start of everything.

But of course, a good thing can never last, and the miles separating them have a tole.

One night, post months of the same system, May doesn't have time to call him— going out with a new group of friends after Drew had insisted she do so through text, wanting her to have the full experience of college life. And three weeks after that, when Drew's to busy with a paper for his Political Science course, May doesn't call him in a wave of fury at his forgetfulness like she's done before, she's to engrossed in trying to get a good grade on her lab report due the next morning.

Eventually the pair go weeks on end without nothing more than vague text messages…And the weeks turn to months, which soon enough become a year.

.-~

The soft drizzle of rain droplets patter against the asphalt streets, creating a nearly rhythmic melody to echo through the open air. Few pedestrians wander the drowsy atmosphere, accustomed to the layer of tranquility that blankets the minuscule town.

All excluding one.

Drew dashes across the vacant streets, yet unnerved by the impossible silence of the community, such a stark difference from his new home in LaRoose City. His eyes of emerald scan his surroundings, a sparkle of thankfulness gleaming in his orbs once spotting that a nearby cafe, and dashing indoors.

It's been nearly a decade sense graduation.

Drew's content with the way his life has turned out, working as an acclaimed lawyer, and in a relationship with an amazing woman— strong and beautiful, just like he's always been attracted towards.

Though he must admit, it's been quite some time since Drew's felt this particular sort of blend of anticipation and glee, sitting here in this small bistro, sipping his coffee as he ever so intensely watched the door.

Eventually the bells chime, and a petite figure walks through the threshold. Damp, brunette curls spilling down her shoulders, and bright, sapphire eyes as exuberant as in their youth.

Drew doesn't notice her walking nearer until she is right in front of him.

"Hey there stranger." May crows, motioning for him to give her an embrace. Of course he does.

"Wow, May Maple in the flesh," Drew teases a bit satirically as they pull apart and take their respective seats.

"Hah, hah, hah. I missed you to Hayden!" She leers.

"It's crazy, it's been almost four years since we've caught up."

"Yeah, time can sure pass quickly, huh?" May agrees dreamily, lost in the revery of a past life, where they had been the most crucial peace in one another's worlds.

"So Maple," Drew starts, wanting to raise the mood from being so dense. "What's the big news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right!" The brunette exclaims. "Take a look," she smiles gleefully, raising her hand to present a diamond ring placed elegantly on her finger.

At the sight of it, Drew's stomach drops…The ground being pulled from his feet, although he recovers quickly.

"Look out May, there's a bolder on your finger," he mutters.

"A Doctor thank you very much." she boasts with a half grin. "We met my sophomore year. His name's Steven Stone~"

"Wow, look at you Maple! You go to Lumiose and get yourself a little sugar daddy." Drew goads.

"Shut up," May laughs, shoving his shoulder playfully. "He's actually really nice, and really smart."

"No, I'm sure he is. If I were some doctor, I'd hang around LCU to find a hot drama major too."

"for your information, we met at a bar." May defends while crossing her arms against her chest.

"What kind of damn doctor did you get engaged to Maple!" Drew teases, ""Doesn't he know how dangerous drinking is for minors."

May replies with nothing more than a bemused grin and small flush of embarrassment.

"The legal drinking age is younger there prick,and besides he's more like a professor doctor, not someone who like studies health and junk."

"Oh, so a poser,"he smirks, and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"So how about you? Did you find anyone special?" May questions, steering the conversation away from her own love life.

"her name's Ursula," Drew states without missing a beat, almost as if he was attempting to challenge her. and prove that he's moved on from her as well...That is until he remembers that she never needed to move on.

Not from him at least.

"That's awesome." May grins. "I bet she's awesome."

"…She is," Drew nods, only half listening…A habit that he had become accustomed to when ever near her. No matter how much effort he would put into it, Drew's attention would always be divided between hearing her speak, and admiring her talent, and beauty…Depending on the subject manner.

"I've missed you," he states without taking a moment to think of what his words may imply.

"I miss you to Drew," May assures while placing a dainty hand over his large one. Such a tender touch, but at the same time meaning nothing more than love between friends.

But in this singular moment, it feels as if they have been thrust into some alternate universe, the one they had been in that night of graduation. A place where they are the only people, and life is simple, with no residual feelings of heart ache, or no conflicting emotions. In their own slice of eternity.

"It's strange, seeing us living such individual lives." Drew intones, not really thinking of what eh's saying.

"Yeah, if anything, I thought we would be the ones who always were friends."

"Did you ever think we would be more than friends…" Drew asks timidly, needing to have the thought out there, in the space between them.

"Have you ever heard of the Soulmate Theory?" May asks, seemingly out of nowhere, like she hadn't even heard him speak.

"No…" Drew answers cautiously.

"Well there's this theory where through all your lives, like as ancient greeks, or middle ages royalty, or whatever…That you'd find your soulmate…But sometimes in one of the alternate universes…You and your soulmate lose your way," she looks at I'm pointedly right then, and something awful coils deep in his gut at the implication.

"When I think of us, I think of that. Because if I wanted to, I could let myself love you, I could let my self give everything to you…But I also know that we aren't meant to last. That this time we both have to give up our chance, because if we don't, then the whole cosmic universe would be screwed up. And we'd never be able to find each other again….And I can't imagine a life where I don't even get to call your soul my friend."

"You know MapleIf I wasn't aware, I'd call you insane."

"But you know I'm right," she declares, a look of grief plastered onto her disheartened features.

"Maybe," he shrugs.

For the remainder of their get together, they merely speak to one another of anything but their love lives.

They talk of simple, unimportant subjects…Retelling memories of so long ago, and what had transpired since then. So far away from what their relationship had once been.

By the end of it, they kiss one another goodbye once more.

"Until our souls meet again."

"I'm looking forward to it Maple."

 **~.-~**

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so so so much for reading! It would mean the world and more to me if you left me a comment letting me know what you thought! Seriously! And please, please, please, feel more than free to leave me any sort of promt, whether a wordier song title, or lyric, or just about anything. I really need the inspiration to write and I'd love you loads if you could help me out. I'd of course thank you by name for each chapter!**

 **I really and truly hope to hear from you soon!**

 **All My Love!**

 **~Lennix**


	3. New Years Beginnings (DawnPaul)

**New Years Beginnings**

Author's Note: This was actually prompted on my tumblr, CoordinatorPrincess, by Ikarishipping, for a Ikarishipping New Years FIC. LOL It would mean the whole entire world if you let me know what you thought in the reviews! And pleaseee feel free to send me a prompt for a couple of your choosing33

"C'mon, chin up love," May chides through the telephone screen. "You're always the one who says not to worry, right?"

Dawn's frown deepens.

"Yeah, but that's usually towards someone else and not when i'm going through something."

That makes May laugh, and Dawn can't help but join her.

"DeeDee, 's fine. It was only one contest, and 's still like mega early in the circuit.!"

"I know May, but it's just— I've been to the final rounds of the Grand Festival literally three years in a row, and I'm so not going to lose again. If I get to the finale I want to win!"

"And you will! I know it! You just can't let these small losses get to you like this, m'kay?"

Dawn resists rolling her eyes, bites down on her tongue to prevent from pointing out how May really can't relate to Dawn on this. May's the heiress to a gym leader family sure, but Dawn's mother was a hugely famous Top Coordinator in her own right. Dawn was the favorite to become Sinnoh's next homegrown talent since her debut season because of that, and so far she hasn't been able to clench that illicit victory and it chafes at her, to a wicked degree.

"Ok, you're right," she begrudges, but the way May's eyeing her convinces Dawn that her closest friend really doesn't believe her in the slightest.

There's a muffling in the background of May's video call, which makes it so the petite brunette turns to her left in a huff.

"Just a minute more! I'll be right out."

"Drew?" Dawn asks knowingly with a quirked brow, she's one of the few individuals May actually told about her and Drew's new found romantic state, _after years of pining._ She thinks it's cute how cautious May's being with the whole relationship, resolute in not making it privy to the public.

"Yeah, but 's fine. The party doesn't start for another hour at least, he's just being a worrywart."

Dawn shakes her head, fond.

"No don't let me and my problems delay your date. I'm fine, seriously, just wanted to vent."

May cranes her brows, unconvinced.

"Dawn, babe, you could talk to me. Seriously I wanna help, and besides you know I love being fashionably late."

"I'm good," Dawn insists with probably too much pep. "Seriously, I promised Zoey that I'd meet up with her for the New Years celebration that her girlfriend's gym leader friend is holding in the area, I think it's someone I actually met while traveling around my first year with Ash. Maylene?"

"Oh? Candice and Zoey are there!" May perks, megawatt grin in full bloom, dimples and all. "Tell'm I say hello!"

"Definitely," Dawn chortles, always endeared by her. "Now don't make Romeo wait any longer, or else he'll get all broody."

"Alright, fine, but promise to text me if you need anything?"

"Yes, yes, now go have fun!"

"You know it," May clicks off with a wink and Dawn passes the receiver to the next person in line at the Pokemon Center.

"C'mon Piplup," she calls for her starter, mouth folding back into a frown. She knows that she should just get over it. Her opponent was tough, deftly someone who'll make it to the Grand Festival too. Dawn fought hard, and she's proud of her performance, but that doesn't mean she can't be hurt, or feel frustrated over it. She's been working so strenuously these past few months to really make this season count. She'd taken the whole last year off just to learn and develop new techniques and attacks for each of her carefully selected team. She spent time exploring her insecurities, coding them with steel and excepting that she can't fixate on attributes of her coordinating style that ultimately makes her stand out. She even decided on returning to Sinnoh after so many years just so that she can win the Top Coordinator title from the same circuit as her mother, and the region she was brought up in and adores so endlessly.

Dawn's planned this out to a tee, and now it's like her foundation is cracking, and she's about to be swallowed whole in all her short comings.

Maylene's New year's party is composed of some of the best trainers in the area. Mostly everyone who attended the competitive Vielstone contest is there, along with other gym leaders and trainers Maylene's close with.

Dawn's lounging in the background, sipping on her drink and flickering her gaze around the circumference of the room. Two people have already asked her to dance— including a very cute blonde with the most amazing red lipstick Dawn's ever seen— but she turned her down just because she seriously isn't in the mood to celebrate. Yeah it's the start of the new year, but she feels like she's stuck in the same old rut that she finally thought she grew out of while on her break.

With a huff of exhale, she finds where Zoe and Candice are chatting with hearts in their eyes, and signals to them that she's going out on the balcony with the nudge of her head. They wave in turn.

Dawn swigs down the rest of her drink before grabbing a fruit of the sparkling champagne as she struts to the glass doors, taking a deep inhale as she steps out into the chilly night air.

The cold helps her start to gain ground, feel like she's not falling all at once.

The sky's a crisp cobalt, punctured with starlight and kissed with possibility of a new start. Dawn gets lost in the great, grand nothingness of the dark when she hears someone clear their throat from besides her. She jolts back, only slightly, while twisting to her side. She recognizes the mess of plum colored hair and the grey eyes that were once so filled with fire and fury and a righteous sort of resolve.

"Paul?" She asks, tentative, which makes him hike up a brow at her. "Oh, ah my name's Dawn. I was traveling with a friend that you actually competed with a few times a couple years ago. His name was Ash, but he's not here anymore… I think he's in Kalos? But yeah, erm, I'm Dawn if you didn't remember. I'm a coordinator, and wow… I am talking _way_ too much."

Dawn hates how unnerved she suddenly feels by him, she sinks her teeth in her bottom lip while averting her gaze.

"Hello," is all he says in reply, stepping forwards so that they're shoulder to shoulder looking out on the small city.

"Hi," Dawn breathes out, pretends that she doesn't feel her cheeks flush.

It's quiet after that, Paul doesn't make any indication that he wants to speak, and Dawn refuses to start bumbling again.

"You're a coordinator," Paul eventually says before it becomes awkward.

"The one," Dawn nods, not really paying attention, she'd rather stay in her own thoughts and not have to try and dazzle for any company, even if it's just some random boy she met years ago.

"How's that going?"

Dawn pins him with a one eyed squint, leaning forwards on the railing of the balcony.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Not a Top Coordinator yet?"

"Not a Champion yet?" She counters, just a bit of venom seeping through.

He just shrugs, the ghost of a smirk flashing across his lips.

"Not quite."

"Well, ditto then." Dawn takes another sip, can hear someone calling for the ten minute warning back inside.

"Didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," she sniffs, then catches herself before giggling. "Okay, so i'm not exactly thrilled over it either I guess."

"I reckon the competition is tough this year?" Dawn eyes him, beckoning him to continue. "I just know that there was a contest tonight, and I can see that you conspicuously aren't sporting a ribbon?"

"So? Maybe I gave it to my pokemon to wear? They're the one who does most of the work anyhow."

"But you didn't," Paul counters, resting his back against the balcony's railing, close to dawn, and making it so she has to peer up at him. "I saw your Piplup playing with Maylene's pokemon back in the house, and it wasn't wearing one either to my recollection."

"You remember I've got a Piplup?" She teases with a leer.

"Your Piplup is hard to forget."

Dawn laughs at the grimace that flashes across his features.

"What can I say, he's a league all his own."

"Sure, that's accurate I guess."

"Oh hush," Dawn straightens, tosses her weight to her left hip and smirks.

"Haven't answered my question on the competition yet," he says mildly, but Dawn swears she sees a glint of amusement glittering in his stormy grey irises.

"What about you? How's the competition in the league this year? Because I don't see any badges on you either?"

He gives her another one armed shrug, and Dawn doesn't know whether to find the gesture endearing or infuriating.

"I've only won two gyms so far."

Dawn balks.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, it's tough. But 's fine, I know it'll end up good at the end. If I deserve it, I'll win all eight badges and make it to the League, and then we'll see."

Dawn's lip pinch, and her brows furrow.

"You've mellowed out, significantly."

"And you're still trouble," he goads loftily.

"rude!"

"But not inaccurate."

She laughs.

"You seem down about the loss," Paul notes out loud.

"Nah-uh, 's just… It's hard to think that everything's gonna be fine after a loss…. I mean, I worked just so unbelievably hard for this, and… And—"

"You don't wanna lose. you're ready to win, and you know your pokemon are more than prepared."

"Yeah, yeah that's exactly it."

"I know how you feel," he says, but doesn't meet her gaze. "I'm still frustrated at things are not working out my way how I would prefer, but you've gotta get back up after those losses, and you've gotta figure out what made you lose in the first place. I'm trying that at least, to reexamine what I did and what made me lose so to rectify it."

Dawn nods, more than a bit intrigued.

"I'm trying the exact opposite actually. Not to force myself to replay every little move and just to look ahead."

Paul hums out in understanding.

"Maybe we can help each other then? Show each other the ropes in our respective proclivities."

The count down for the new year begins, and Dawn's stomach feels like it's doing gymnastic routines.

She seriously doubts it has to do with the time.

"Mhmm, yeah. I bet we could do that, help each other out I mean."

They share a smile and everything feels etherial.

"Ten, nine, eight," she can hear the guests chanting from inside, and can spot how Paul rolls his eyes at them, annoyed.

"You excited for a new start?" She asks him, teasing.

"Five, four, three."

"It's so trivial," Paul sniffs, focus fixed on the main party.

"'S fun, to seal the past with a kiss," Dawn argues.

"Two!"

"Mmhmm, care to demonstrate?" He says with a noticeable lack in confidence, which makes Dawn beam.

"One!"

She rises up on her tip toes and presses a quick, hesitant peck to his lips.

The sky lights up with fireworks, and Dawn's insides go boom right along with it.

"Happy New year's!"

"Yeah," Paul actually smiles, no guile or snark in sight. "Happy New Year's Dawn."

 **Author's Note: I always feel like I write Paul completely off, so please feel free to rag on me in the reviews if so, but thanks for reading and again feel free to leave a prompt 33**

 **All My Love**

 **~Len**


	4. Golden (MayGary)

**Author's Note: Hey you gorgeous souls!Okay, so it's been a minute, so I'm posting this Oneshot about May/Gary, next on queue is the lovely prompt by the lovely** ** _Poetically Incorrect_** **and after that I'll publish my Babe's Ameriboo's prompt 33**

 ** _Thank you guys all so much for prompting me! And I can't wait to publish them, but sadly since this person is a guest I can't directly reply to them myself, but I sadly am not accustomed to the games like that so I won't be able to write that lovely prompt :( I really hope that you can find someone that is, but thank you for your trust in my love33_**

 **.-**

 **.-**

Golden

.-

.-

 **"Look at the stars. Look at how they shine for you, and everything you do"**

 **-Coldplay; Yellow**

.-

.-

It's the color of the soft rays of sunlight pouring down and caressing her lovely face ever so gently.

It's the color of the small strands of blonde that melt into her light hazelnut locks that fly freely in the sea breeze, and the color of the flexes that shine in his large emerald orbs whenever he is indulged with the opportunity to simply gaze at her magnificent beauty.

Her head lies perfectly in-between the crook of his neck and chest, the warmth of the day cradling them into a comfortable loll.

Her lids are shut, and he can hear the rhythmic pattern of her breathing.

Gary smiles contently to himself as he takes her dainty hand into his own, stealing a glance towards the stunning ring that seems as if it was made to rest upon her finger.

The peace of jewelry has been passed down from generation to generation in the Oak family, and Gary had absolutely no doubt that she had always been destined to be the next woman who would wear it.

The ring is one of modest beauty, much like her, with a band of rosy gold, and intricately woven designs that run around the length of it. Small purls, and vibrantly toned sapphires accent the princess cut diamond in the center of the ring.

Staring at the family heir loom, and how it almost blends with her finger seamlessly, as if it had always belonged there, and has just now found its place, brings a rush of memories to play through the auburn haired man's thoughts.

Memories of her, of them, of what has transpired, and hopes of what yet lies ahead.

/.-.-

The first time they meet is during the celebration post the Hoenn Grand Festival.

May West had ben pronounced as the victor of the world renowned coordinating competition, making it so that she is the Top Coordinator in four separate regions.

As Gary watched the final battle of the competition play out, between May and a pink haired woman that Gary for the life of him couldn't remember the name of, it had proved nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off her.

Everything about the beauty entranced him, from her choice of pokemon, (Glacion and Blazikan,) to the way she used their strengths and weaknesses to her advantage, and the way she combined their attacks to create one of force and beauty took his breath away, it had been truly unprecedented.

At first glance, Gary had wrongfully assumed the bright eyed girl to be just another attractive, entitled girl who had been caught up in the glamor of coordinating, rather than the actual art of it. However, as the battle progressed, all Gary's initial assumptions of her had been thrown out of the window.

Everything about the way she battled, the confidence and trust she held in both herself and her pokemon, and the expert decisions she made to earn her ultimate victory, had amazed Gary.

Watching as the small specs of golden paper fall from the ceiling, commemorating her awing victory, all Gary had wanted to do was speak with her.

/.-.-

So now he stands in the midst of the festivities in hopes of an actual conversation with the newly pronounced Top coordinator.

"Hey big bro," a chirpy voice exclaims from behind him.

The pokemon researcher turns to find his younger sister standing there, still dressed in her festival attire.

Her long, deep chocolate, main falling down her shoulders, as if a waterfall, and wearing the glittering dress that had shone so brightly in the arena.

"Hey Daisy," he smiles and envelops her into a consoling embrace, feeling sympathetic towards her loss.

The siblings pull away after a quick moment. Gary speaks his apologies, and she waves him off, claiming that she had been glad to have made it to the semi finals.

The pair continue to speak for a bit longer, informing one another what they had been up to in these last few months,.

Though, their conversation is cut short when the dark haired girl spots a close friend in the crowd, and waves her over towards them.

Gary shifts himself so he can see who his sister is inviting over, a part of him prepared to tap into his protective older brother mode, incase it had been a boy.

When he spots her walking over, a smirk melts into his features without his knowledge.

She looks stunning, wearing a deep blue, V-neck gown, emphasizing her hourglass figure. Her long hazelnut locks fall down one shoulder in an almost regal sort of way, though the friendliness in her angelic smile and wide eyes completely over rode that notion.

She walks towards them with an air of confidence and grace, exactly how one would expect a Top Coordinator to stride.

The two brunette coordinators embrace in greeting, each congratulating the other with her success in the festival.

After a clearing of the throat by Gary, Daisy introduced the two.

"May, this is my older brother, Gary Oak."

"Your highness," the auburn haired boy teases with a bow directed towards the proclaimed, Princess of Hoenn.

"Funny…" is all May gave in response, a thin smile playing on the edges of her lips, and a rosy color tinting her cheeks. "So you're Gary Oak, huh?" She asks with a hand pressing firmly against her hip, and a kinked brow of curiosity.

"My name proceeds me?" Gary smirks, a pixilated glint sparkling in his eyes of jade.

"You could say that," the brunette nods. "My younger brother use to be a fan of yours, back when you were still battling." She explains.

"I was pretty good back in the day, wasn't I?" He smirks, pompous as all get out..

"Sure," the coordinator agreed half-heartedly. "But then you gave it all up."

"I don't think of it as giving up." He corrected. "I prefer to say that I decided to broadened my horizons. I mean, the research I discover can help the pokemon community as a whole, instead of just fulfilling some kid dream I had."

"How very…noble?" May laughed sweetly.

She had a warm, welcoming laugh, and soon enough Gary found himself joining in her humor.

"i'd like to think so."

May and Gary continue to speak through out the night, (neither having noticed Daisy's absence). There conversation consisted, of everything, but nothing at all. Their words cam easy, and there had never been a moment of awkward silence. A nonsensical familiarity ran between them, allowing the both of them to speak sincerely and without worry of the possible repercussions.

Soon enough, the party and people surrounding them had melted into the background, and the only person either saw was each other.

—.-.-

Hours later, they find themselves standing bare foot on the beach directly outside of the festival grounds.

Her wide, aqua orbs were staring intently at the sparkling stars above, a far away expression painted across her features, as if she had been lost in thought.

Watching as the moonlight traced her silhouette, and the way her brunette locks seemed to fade into the night, that same enchantment she held during the festival came over Gary yet again.

Breaking the tranquil silence of the night, Gary asks her about the golden necklace she wears.

Her hand moved to the single Torchick charm that hang off the chain, in an almost subconscious manner.

Her eyes bore into his own, blue melting into green, while she explained the bracelet had been given to her by her father, right before the first grand festival she had won, and ever sense she wore the piece of jewelry for good luck.

Gary just nodded along, but he couldn't help but be distracted. He had been to lost in her hypnotizing pools of blue, and the way her soft grin transformed her already lovely face into something completely new. A beauty that has never been witnessed before that precise moment.

Subsequently to those infinite moments of silence, spent with them simply staring into one another's orbs, Gary opened his mouth to ask her if they could meet again, on another night, but before a single word could escape his lips, a new voice intruded the silence.

A boy, with dazzling emerald orbs and hair to match, walked towards them, and snaked his arms around May's petite waist.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you." He whispered into her ear, causing a deep shade of pink to blaze her cheeks.

"Hey Drew," she smiled up at him. "I was just talking with Daisy's older brother, Gary Oak." She waves an apathetic hand towards the auburn haired researcher standing mere feet from the pair.

A nod towards his direction is all Drew gave to acknowledge Gary's existence.

"Come on babe, Solidad and Harley are looking for ya," he says before leading May to return to the festival's celebration, though before the two could get to far away, the petite brunette turned back aroud towards Gary.

"We'll keep in touch," she insisted with a slight query coloring her tone.

"Sure." Gary promised as he watched the pair being swallowed into the darkness of the night, his eyes following the soft glint of her golden necklace before even that too is also hidden.

.-.-

It was the color of the stickers attached to each letter she sent him ever since that blessed night.

Weeks had passed in a sort of haze post the tournament. The morning after the celebration, Gary had stuck around the festival grounds, after his sister's departure, in hopes of seeing the brunette coordinator once more, but he ultimately unsuccessful.

After he had been standing outside for over an hour, Gary had finally given up on seeing the girl again, chocking the night to be one of those experiences you hear of in fairytales, or romance novels.

Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Boy and girl spend the entire night star gazing, and spending the perfect evening with one another. Spending a night that could never again be replicated. But then girl mysteriously leaves boy dumbfounded, and then boy and girl never meet again, holding on to that night like a priceless artifact of their past.

Gary eventually finds himself back in his newly acquired lab, on the esteemed professor Birch's land.

His days continued on as normal, filled with pokemon, thesis papers, and flirtatious conversations with a multitude of girls a day.

That is until he receives a letter in the mail.

The note is written in an elegant script, a hand that must have belonged to a woman. It was a short blurb, but those few sentences, and the simple knowledge that she had written it, revived a piece of Gary. A piece that had been eternally curious and excited, a peace that he had thought he had lost years prior.

Soon enough, the two fell into a rhythmic pattern of sending each other small updates of their lives and the small correspondence had soon become the high light of both Gary's and May's weeks. The two of them using the notes in a way to escape the pressures that continuously surround the both of them to hold up their respective family names, and self made images.

Soon enough, the amount of female interactions Gary had had became few and far between. All his free time had become about writing to her, or searching the mail for that familiar golden star sticker, that the brunette had adorned on top each stationary she had sent.

It had been in one of those letters that May had nonchalantly informed Gary of her break up with her once rival, Drew Hayden, citing different prospects for their respective futures.

.-.-

It had been the color of the wrappers strewn across the blanket floor.

The two find themselves resting across a large oak tree, soaking in the sunlight.

A soft breeze plays with the colorfully fallen leaves, another autumn had slithered into the tropical region, bringing along with it a soft chill and cautious breeze.

Gary's focus was completely swallowed intently on the girl sitting besides him. She looked adorable with her oversized sweater, and the obvious concentration she had put in opening the bottle of water in her hands.

May had arrived earlier that morning in hopes of assisting Gary with a paper he had been stressing out about for the passed fortnight. After a few hours from her arrival, the pair decided on editting the yet unfinished conclusion out doors.

The two mercifully manage to complete the paper, and had decided in spending the remaining hours of evening to relax.

"Finally!" The brunette exclaims as the bottle lid popped off on to the ground.

With a slight shake of the head, Gary laughs at the girl's childish behavior.

"Oh spare me Oak," May demanded. "The thing was like wired shut."

"What ever you say Princess," he chuckled in response.

With an indignant huff, May wrapped her arms across her chest, and leaned back on the tree's trunk.

"Fine," Gary exasperated while leaning backwards, so he was on the same eye level as her. "i'm sure that the water was harder to open, than I originally thought." He offered while a small smirk played on the edges of his lips.

"Thank you…and it was." May replies with a mock superior tone.

A moment passes, and the two split into uncontrollable laughter, finally breaking from the stress of that day.

When the two finally calm down, their eyes catch, and never let loose of each other.

It had been a year sense the two's first meeting, and months sense Gary had been informed of May's break up with Drew. Gary had attempted a myriad of times to ask her out properly, but whenever the moment presents itself, Gary had never been able to muster up the courage to say it out loud. Somehow, during these last few months, May had formed into someone he had never imagined he could be associated with.

Rather than just another beautiful girl in his path to becoming one of the most successful pokemon researchers, like his grandfather, May had become a path all her own. She had become one of the select few that Gary considered trustworthy, and honest. She had become an immense part of his life in a matter of months, and if he ever tried thinking of his future without her, he would see nothing else.

She had become the one constant, and sure thing in his world.

So staring into her warm orbs of blue, while feeling the soft autumn breeze blow against them, that familiar fear holding him back had crept back up yet again. Knowing himself, Gary knows that if he dared take the next step with the girl, one day soon, he would screw things up somehow. And that was the one thing Gary couldn't bare to think, he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her.

Letting out a breath, May leaned back into a sitting position, as if nothing had happened between them.

Gary soon follows suit, and sits back besides her, feeling the pregnant silence and taut tension pressing its way between them. And suddenly, the fear holding him back starts to melt.

Watching her do the simple act of picking up the chocolate treat they had brought, and unwrapping the golden aluminum concealing it, the realization had roared through him. Gary had realized how harmful it had been to hide his feelings for her, and if he did not act soon, some other guy would notice her perfection. Some other guy would adore the sound of her soft laughter, or the way her orbs glinted whenever she was particularly curious, or her unwavering selflessness.

So without another moments thought, Gary blurted out, "Would you want to go on a date sometime."

the auburn haired boy waited with bated breath for the response that would either break him, or make him the happiest he has ever been.

Gary had been eternally thankful when he saw the small smirk melt into May's lovely features.

"Isn't that what this is?" She teases as another golden wrapper falls to the ground.

.-.-

It was the color of the dress she wore.

Perhaps the most crucial night of Gary's career had been on the night he first realized he had fallen completely in love with her.

On a cool winter evening, Gary had held a small banquet to reveal his newest pokemon discovery. The piece of research having the capability to make his career as Gary Oak, esteemed pokemon researcher from the Kanto region, rather than Gary Oak, Samuel Oak's grandson.

The auburn haired man had been nervous out of his mind the entire night, every respectable scientist and academic from all the regions being in attendance. But still, May had made it all seem alright.

With her simple grace, and dazzling smile, her light seemed to have litem the entirety of the banquet hall.

It had been in that hall, watching as she laughed with his grandfather and Professor Birch, her once tightly wrapped locks now falling mess ally down her shoulders, and the golden of the dress emphasizing her crystal orbs, Gary had realized just how greatly he had fallen for her.

Unmeasurably.

.-.-

It had been the in the brilliant stars that night.

Post a romantic evening on the coast of one of May's all time favorite beaches, the pair had decided upon taking a twilight lit walk parallel to the stunningly beautiful ocean side.

"It's such a beautiful night," May had marveled as she stared in to the deep darkness of the sky, only being punctured by the twinkling gold of starlight.

"Not as beautiful as you," Gary says before he could think about it… She does that to him, makes him feel things he can't contain. Gary use to be able and keep everything bottled up. He was able to think on everything he said so he can make sure it's exactly right, but with may, it's like he can't help but divulge all his feelings, even if they're messy and confusing and downright risible sometimes. With May, he'd give her all of him if only she'd ask.

"Shut up," the petite brunette teases as she shoves him aside playfully.

"No…I mean it." Gary smirks, his gentle emerald orbs meeting her breath taking cerulean skies.

Without a moments pause, Gary finds himself kneeling with one knee on the ground.

Weeks of practicing in his mind, of finding the perfect venue, of speaking the perfect words, suddenly flew out of the window. After all, every moment with her is perfect.

The researcher snakes the velvet box from his trouser pockets, trying not to focus on the shocked expression residing in her delicate features, and with a deep inhale of breath, Gary allows himself to look into her eyes once more, just letting the words tumble out of him.

"May, from the first day I have been mesmerized by you."

Tears started to stream down her lovely face as she watched him open the small box.

"I didn't know it then, but I've always den in love with you." He continues, battling the droplets starting to prickle in his own forests. "And I know I will always be in love with you, and I would do anything to see you smile that beautiful smile of yours, so May Ana West-"

"Yes!" The brunette blurts with barely contained excitement.

"I didn't ask you anything yet," Gary smirks playfully.

"I don't care, just yes." May laughs as she falls into his loving embrace.

Feeling as if a bolt of energy had shot through him, Gary raises the two of them back up, and spins them around excitedly.

That being the single greatest moment of either of their lives.

.-.-

Laying there now, with her sleeping form lied against him, suddenly an array of future images of them runs through his mind.

Gary imagines the golden wedding bands the two ail exchange.

He imagines bringing their first born daughter back home in a light golden embroidered blanket, and he imagines their son showing off his first earned golden gym badge.

And then, he sees himself and May, both being as old as his grandfather, but her eyes still having that captivating glint that he had first been entranced by. Gary imagines her bracelet being completely filled with golden, diamond adorned charms, the charms he had gotten her collectively for each one of their anniversaries.

With the hope of a future spent with the lovely brunette, Gary pulls May closer to him, and kisses the top of her head lovingly.


End file.
